


Lakeside Revelations

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_500, EWE, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wonders how to make the first move. Pansy isn’t much help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakeside Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written For gurliemoviegeek — Keywords: dancing, moonlight, breeze — Dialogue: "You can't be serious."
> 
> **Warnings:** AU-ish. Fluff.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR’s, not mine.

Draco shivers and shoves his hands deeper into his cloak pockets. It’s an unusually cold night for the middle of March. Perhaps, he considers, he should have brought his mittens.   
  
Truth be told, he’d much rather be sitting by the Common Room fireplace than standing outside by the lake. However, this is probably the most private location in Hogwarts currently, and as such, the best place for an undisturbed conversation. Not that talking has done him much good thus far.  
  
“You can’t be serious,” he says, shaking his head in befuddlement.   
  
The girl standing next to him crosses her arms over her chest. She’s growing increasingly irritated and the cold temperatures aren’t helping. “Why on earth not? What could possibly be wrong with a romantic dinner followed by a bit of dancing?”   
  
Draco rolls his eyes. “This is _the_ Harry Potter we’re talking about, Pans. Not some silly, impressionable girl.”   
  
“Personally, I'd love an invitation like that,” she says.   
  
“Yes.” Draco smirks. “My point exactly.”   
  
This earns him a venomous glare. “If I ever try to help you again, Draco Malfoy, do stop me where I stand, won’t you?”   
  
With that, Pansy stalks off in the direction of the castle, not giving him as much as a backwards glance.   
  
Draco sighs, but decides not to go after her. She'll have forgiven him by morning anyway, or so he hopes. Either way, he has a far more pressing matter on his mind.   
  
_Harry Potter._  
  
After they returned to Hogwarts for their final year, things between them changed. A careful truce soon became a solid friendship and is now on its way to developing into something more.   
  
Such is Draco’s impression anyway, if his interpretation of the stolen glances and those all too casual, lingering touches is correct. Not to mention the blushing. Potter’s, that is. Draco is a Malfoy. He exercises more discretion than that.   
  
The only problem about the way things presently stand is someone should make the first move. That someone obviously isn’t going to be Potter—apparently Gryffindor bravery only takes one so far, which is why Draco decided to ask for Pansy’s advice.   
  
It wasn’t the best plan he ever had. His only achievement was to piss her off. She probably ran straight to Zabini to complain and by this time tomorrow, the entire school will be gossiping about his intentions.   
  
'Well,' Draco decides, kicking a wayward pebble into the lake, 'there are more embarrassing people to fall for than the hero who saved us all.'   
  
Emitting another long, weary sigh, he turns around. He should head back to the castle, think up some kind of seduction strategy and get some sleep.   
  
Before he can take one step forward, however, he spots a familiar silhouette walking towards him. The moonlight illuminates the young man’s face and the night breeze plays with his unruly hair.   
  
“Potter?” Draco says, partly surprised, partly anxious. A rather horrible idea hits him. Pansy didn't rush up to Gryffindor Tower and announce his crush to all and sundry, did she? It would be right up her street, seeking that kind of revenge because he implied she’s… well, a _girl_.   
  
Draco braces himself for the worst.   
  
He gets a nervous smile instead. "Hello Draco."   
  
"Potter,” he replies with a grin that masks his anxiety quite adequately. “Sneaking stealthily around the grounds, I see. Stalking me again, perchance? Don’t you get to spend enough time with me during the day so you have to follow me around at night too?"   
  
"No, I—“ Harry shuffles his feet awkwardly. "I wanted to ask you something."   
  
"And it couldn't wait until morning?" Once again, Draco prays Pansy kept her mouth shut. ‘At least Harry doesn't look angry,’ he thinks. ‘Thank Merlin for small mercies.’  
  
"I er- was afraid I’d lose my nerve.”   
  
Draco frowns. "That sounds ominous. All right. Let's sit down."   
  
They both take a seat on the grass. Draco is well aware his robes will be dirty later, but he doesn’t mind—much.   
  
“Er- right, the thing is, I was wondering: would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"   
  
Draco almost gets his hopes up, but manages to keep himself in check. "Sure," he says offhandedly. "Will anyone else be coming along?"   
  
During the past few months, he has grown used to Potter’s friends, for the most part. Ron Weasley is still snarky and his sister remains suspicious, but they've all come a long way since the previous year.   
  
“Er—no.” Harry nervously pulls at the grass. "I mean, what I really wanted to ask, why I wanted to ask you when we were alone…”   
  
Draco’s heart is hammering in his chest. He barely gets the word out. “Yes?”   
  
“Would you like to accompany me as my… my date?" He swallows and adds quickly, "Of course, as just friends would be fine too. I don't want to force you into anything. I don't even know... You probably only fancy girls anyway, and…“ He trails off, looking quite miserable.   
  
"Yes,” Draco says.   
  
Harry looks up. A light blush tinges his cheeks and his awkward smile looks more like a grimace.   
  
"Yes,” Draco tells him once more.   
  
Harry blinks. "Huh?"   
  
Draco chuckles. "The answer to your invitation, Harry, is 'yes'. I’d be only too happy to go with you to Hogsmeade on Saturday, as your um, _date_."   
  
“Oh." Harry lets out a relieved breath and grins. "All right, then."   
  
Draco shakes his head and smiles smugly to himself. So that’s one problem solved, and he didn't even have to mention...   
  
"Say, Potter?" he remarks as something occurs to him.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You don't by any chance like to dance, do you?"   
  
Harry shakes his head and chuckles. "God, no! You do remember the Yule Ball, don't you? Parvati probably still hasn't forgiven me for all those times I stepped on her toes."   
  
Draco smirks. "That’s what I thought."   
  
"Why did you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering.” Draco takes Harry's hand and files the 'Told you so, Parkinson' away for future use. "Come on, let's get back, before someone decides to send out a search party.”   
  
Chatting about nothing in particular, the boys walk back to the castle and they don’t let go of each other's hand until they've reached the entrance door.


End file.
